Motherhood Jitters
by shadowgirl999
Summary: After Leia has her children, medical complications require her to wear a particular garment that reminds her of her time as a slave in Jabba's Palace. (Set after my story "Woman in gold", so read for the background) Will she get over her PTSD for her babies and husband? Ignores Disney continuity, so Jacen and Jaina are born! Yay! (Adults only, nudity and intimate postpartum care)
1. Chapter 1: the birth

**Motherhood jitters: a Star Wars fanfiction**

 **Chapter one: the birth**

 **I wanted this fanfic to show a side of pregnancy you never see in movies or books, and that includes diapers. And I** **don't** **mean just for the new babies. You see, many women have issues with postpartum bleeding, like my mother when she had me and my brother. She offered me a lot of sympathy while I was having my cyst removed and had to wear diapers myself, and she shared a story about how she had to wear postpartum diapers during recovery, with these huge diapers full of ice to cool down her ladyparts after giving birth. This story includes some of Leia's experiences post-birth wearing diapers, as well as some PTSD from her time as Jabba's slave from my story "Woman in Gold". So that diaper scene wasn't just there for erotic filler, anyone who thinks so. Anyway, on we go!**

"AAUUGGHH!" Leia screamed as she felt the intense pain of her vagina being stretched to over a hundred times its width.

She continued screaming as Han squeezed her hand, gently stroking her hair as his wife breathed in and out, her naked body practically gleaming in the hospital harness she was kneeling in. She had delivered a beautiful baby boy just 15 minutes ago, whom she had named Jacen, and rested through another contraction until a human midwife in the hospital had gotten her ready for another birth.

"You're doing great, just inhale slow…" the midwife said as she gently stroked Leia's sides, making her insides contract and violently push with the pressure of a maglev train. "…breathe in and out, and concentrate on your husband."

Leia shuddered as she looked up at Han, who was squeezing her hands as his pregnant wife knelt naked before him. He smiled at her and kissed her hair, making her heart flutter as she winced and groaned through another contraction.

"You're doing fine, honey." Han said as he held his hand out for Leia to squeeze as she panted through another contraction. "Just breathe slowly and carefully."

"Easy for…you to-AUGH! To say, flyboy!" Leia snapped, her hormones working in overdrive to put her into a particularly angry mood. "You're not the one-URRGH! The one squeezing a baby through a birthing canal!"

Han smiled as Leia screamed again, her body shuddering as the midwife in charge held out her hands and took hold.

"The head's out, just a little more…" she said as Leia roared like a lioness and pushed harder than before. "…there!"

Leia gasped in relief as Han held her gently, the midwife taking hold of the baby and gently pulling it out. She reached down and sliced the cord with a small laser scalpel, disposing of it in a small biohazard bag. Leia leaned back and panted, sweat pouring down her forehead and matting her lovely chestnut-colored hair, curled from the day she had spent in the hospital giving birth.

"Great job, honey." Han said as he kissed Leia, cuddling his wife as she panted from the massive strain of giving birth.

Leia smiled as she shuddered, leaning back as the nurse helped her up from the comfortable birthing harness she had been kneeling in and into a hoverchair. She held both her babies in her arms, allowing them both to feed from her breasts, which were large and full with milk. She felt wonderful, exhausted, euphoric, too many descriptions to even fit into one full sentence.

"Congratulations, highness." The nurse said as she carefully cleaned off the crying babies with the aid of another nurse. "It's a girl!"

Leia smiled and let out a breath of relief, thinking about it for a moment.

"What do you…say to…Jaina as…a name?" she gasped.

"It sounds wonderful, Princess." Han said with a smile.

Leia smiled, and she swore she could see her husband's eyes glistening with tears. He wasn't all cold and tough, and she had proven that time and again.

"We'll look over all three of you just as a little post-birth exam, and you'll be all set."

Leia smiled as Han kissed her, feeling relief beyond measure. It felt lovely, to be naked and free with her babies in her arms and her husband there to see the family they had created.

"Would you like to hold them?" she asked as Han stroked Jaina's hair.

Han reached out as Leia gently placed their daughter in his arms, melting as she saw Han's expression of joy. She leaned back and groaned from tiredness as the Mon Calamari nurse by the name of Eklor came back with a hologram chart.

"Well, the birth went fine. There have been a few complications, though." Eklor said as she scrolled down the chart.

Leia's heart jumped in shock.

"What's wrong with them?" she asked, fear coming to the forefront of her mind. "Are our babies-?"

"No, Princess, your babies are just fine. They're perfectly healthy." Eklor said, her large eyes looking at Leia with a look of combined respect and concern. "You just have a minor amount of postpartum bleeding. It's called lochia, and it's fairly common with women who have given birth."

Han looked up at the nurse as Leia looked slightly annoyed but leaned back with her son, allowing him to feed from her breasts as a nurse strapped clean diapers onto him and Jaina.

"Is she going to be all right?" he asked as Leia smiled.

"Of course, Mr. Solo. Don't worry, your Highness, you will be fine." Eklor said as she walked around to a large cabinet of medical supplies. "You just need a few sanitary precautions to be prepared for the postpartum bleeding. Your bleeding will stop and your regular menstrual cycle will start back up in about 10 days in your case, but until then, you'll have to use medical sanitary pads."

Leia leaned back and sighed as Jaina started feeding herself with her mother's milk.

"Well, that's no real surprise." She said as she carefully sat up, her vulva feeling sore and puffy from being stretched. "I've got some at the apartment and-"

"Actually, highness, your postpartum bleeding is heavier than your menstrual flow." Eklor said as she shuffled through the cabinets, searching through their contents. "It usually is, and in your case, we need something much more absorbent than just regular pads."

She opened a large cabinet and pulled out a large, rubbery icebox and withdrew from it a bag that crinkled when she moved it, Leia's ears being alerted to a vaguely familiar sound. She couldn't quite place why it sounded so ominous…until she saw Eklor walking around the corner…with a diaper in her hands…that was _**definitely**_ not meant to be worn by a baby.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wear these for at least the next 2 months, Princess." Eklor said as she held out one of the large diapers for Leia to see. "They're postpartum sanitary ice pads. You keep them in a freezer and wear them during postpartum bleeding. You soak them in water and freeze them overnight, so that the cold reduces the vaginal swelling and puffiness and it better absorbs the blood flow."

"So I can't get up to use the refresher?" Leia asked, panic overwhelming her mind.

"I'm afraid not." Eklor said as she pulled the icebox full of diapers forward. "You're going to have to be on bed rest for at least 60 days, during which your body will likely be highly incontinent due to the pressure on the muscles of your bladder and bowels. But after that, your puffiness and postpartum bleeding should be all done with."

Leia's heart skipped a beat. She stared at the enormous, padded garment. She didn't care what technical medical name they were given, she was going to be wearing a diaper, plain and simple. And as she considered this, her mind flashed back to 5 years ago, in Jabba's Palace, and the diapers she was forced to wear. It was not a happy memory for her.

"Is something wrong, Highness?" Eklor asked as Leia stared at the icebox full of diapers.

"What? No, nothing's wrong." Leia said, realizing she had been caught staring at the diaper box. "Just…a little tired."

"Oh good. Well, the postpartum pads have been pre-frozen, so you'll just have to keep the container closed to keep them all cold." Eklor said as she approached Leia holding one of the ice-filled diapers. "You'll have to wear these while you rest up, and have someone change you while you change your babies."

"I'll do it." Han said as he squeezed Leia's shoulders, noticing his wife's nervousness.

Leia remembered Boba Fett forcing her to strip naked and put on a diaper, locking the refresher to prevent her from relieving her bladder and bowels in an adult fashion. She remembered the absolute shame she had endured when Boba had changed her and cleaned her like an infant with no concept of caring for herself. Leia especially remembered the humiliation she had endured when she was forced to strip naked and crawl through Jabba's court in an infantile way with a huge diaper over her head, one of the most humiliating acts she had done in her life.

" _ **God, I hated that day…"**_ Leia thought as she carefully lay down while the nurses approached her with the padded, frozen diapers.

But by far, the absolute worst she had to endure had to have been when she was forced to wear a humungous, padded diaper during their trip to the boathouse holding _**The Khetanna**_ , Jabba's sail barge. Leia remembered the shame she felt, wearing the ballooning diaper of plastic and cloth for all to see. Remembered when she had to be changed in front of the scum of the galaxy like an infant while Jabba and his courtiers laughed at her. She had even been threatened with being forced to wear the diapers under her golden slave bikini, removing any privacy and freedom to relieve her bowels and bladder like an adult would.

"Leia?" Han asked, looking at her with concern as his wife shuddered. "Leia honey, are you okay?"

Leia gasped as the ice-cold diaper was strapped over her crotch, making her shiver at the extremely cold, ice-filled fabric between her legs and the familiar feel of the huge, padded garment.

"I'm fine, Han." She said as she breathed out, her sore ladyparts feeling a little better now that they had an enormous pad of ice over them. "Let's go see Luke and the others."

Leia leaned back in a hoverchair as Eklor carefully pushed her forward into the waiting room. The waiting room was filled with their friends, including Luke, Lando, as well as her old friend Winter.

"Congratulations, you two!" Winter said as she hugged Leia, noticing the tired bags under her friend's eyes. "How do you feel, Leia?"

"In a word, tired." Leia said as she squeezed Han's hand.

" _ **In several words, terrified, humiliated, frigid and exhausted."**_ She added mentally to herself, feeling the icy diaper she had been made to wear for her health.

It actually felt rather nice, despite her subconscious humiliation at the memory of her exhibition at Jabba's palace. The ice pressing against her sore vulva felt very good, physically. It was mentally painful for her to wear diapers, and it hurt far worse when she remembered her humiliation in the palace.

"Aaaw, the two lovebirds and their babies out at last." Lando said with a grin as he shook hands with Han and Leia. "And looking as beautiful as their parents."

Leia laughed at the corny line Lando had used as Eklor pushed the hoverchair towards a hospital speeder.

"Leia, are you all right?" Luke asked, in a tone that Leia could tell meant concern.

She knew he could sense her feelings with The Force, and quickly buried her feelings of shame far down deep. She hated feeling like this when she should be feeling so happy. This was the most wonderful day of her life, and she felt humiliated. Leia mentally scolded herself for feeling this way. Why should she feel sorry for herself at this time, especially since the incident in question had happened years ago? What was wrong with her?

"Yes I'm fine, Luke." Leia said with a smile, her long and matted hair curling slightly from the sweat. "Just worn out. Its hard work in there, you know."

"Well, congratulations, you two." Luke said as he shook hands with Han and hugged Leia, smiling before the couple and their children were led into a hospital speeder. "I hope to see both of you when you're back on your feet."

Leia sighed as she leaned back with her children in her arms, the gigantic diaper full of ice making her remember the gold plate of her slave bikini pressing against her bare female parts…

"Honey, you should get some rest." Han said, shaking Leia out of her shock. "It'll be a little while before we get home, and it would be great if you were fresh and rested."

Leia sighed and stroked his hand as she opened her shirt, allowing Jacen to feed from her breasts.

"Okay, I'll do that." She said as she gently held Jacen's head, switching to Jaina and feeding her daughter before gently rocking the two of them to sleep.

"I'll watch the kids, don't worry." Han said as he kissed Leia's eyes, making them close as his exhausted, postpartum wife leaned back and relaxed in her icy diaper. "You just rest for a while, _Mom_."

The new term made Leia smile as she drifted off to sleep, the crinkling noise of her diaper actually sounding relaxing in her current state. She could only hear her own heartbeat as she held her babies in her arms, feeling so many emotions she couldn't sort them out. She didn't have the heart to tell Han how she was feeling when they were both feeling so happy. Leia figured she'd tell him later when she was at home…and then she fell into a deep slumber with the ice pressing against her ladyparts.

This wasn't going to be easy to get used to.

 **To be continued. Next part has some minor PTSD regarding Leia's diapers, just a heads-up.**


	2. Chapter 2: Trauma

**Motherhood Jitters: A Star Wars fanfiction**

 **Chapter two: trauma**

Leia was carefully guided through the door of her apartment as Han guided her hoverchair with his arms, the twins swaddled up in a little hoversled perambulator the hospital had lent them for easy transport. She heard her humungous diaper crinkling slightly from her movement as C-3PO followed them in, with R2 wheeling up behind them. Try as she might, she couldn't hold down the shame of wearing diapers, her mind had been traumatized too much by the last time she had even touched one, years ago as Jabba's sex slave. Leia closed her eyes as her son fed himself from her breasts, feeling motherly and relaxed.

"You just sit here and rest, I'll make sure the kids are tucked in." Han said, looking tired as he carefully picked up Jaina and placed her into a crib, picking up Jacen as Leia kissed him gently. "They're both tired out and I think we're all a little worse for wear here."

The near-naked Princess tried to feel euphoric, sitting naked but for a hospital gown and…the _**other garment**_ …but that… _ **other garment**_ …sapped any joy from her mind. The icy diaper felt heavy on her postpartum body, the frigid ice inside reminding her of the cold golden groin plate she wore as Jabba's slave girl. At least this garment didn't display a uterus, ovaries, endometrium and fallopian tubes…

"Sleep well, my darlings." Leia said, reaching into the crib and gently stroking her babies and kissing them as they drifted off to sleep, having been fed on her milk and some formula from the medical bay.

She felt a wave of shame washing over her as Han stood next to her, carefully helping her out of the hoverchair. She could feel the huge diaper she was wearing shifting around her crotch, feel the padded garment pressing against her strained female parts which were undoubtedly bleeding right now, feel the frigid ice pack pressed against her swollen vulva, knew she had to be checked and changed like the babies she had birthed hours earlier…

"Han…" Leia choked out as she sat down on the bed, feeling uncomfortable.

"Honey? What is it?" Han asked, holding his wife around the waist. "Are you hurt?"

"No, just…" Leia said, pausing for a moment. "…just a little uncomfortable."

"I know, I mean, having an ice pack pressed against your delicate parts can't be that comfortable." He joked, smirking to try and bring some levity as she stroked his wife's sore back muscles. "I've been there."

Leia smirked as she moaned and leaned into his hands.

"Oh, and have you pushed two babies out of your birthing canal?" she said, mostly joking with a bitter undertone.

"No, but I did land crotch-first on a traffic light first time I wiped out on a swoop bike." Han said as he gently rubbed his wife's bare shoulders. "I know what it feels like to have ice down there."

Leia giggled, appreciating her husband's attempt to lighten her mood. It wasn't helping much, but she appreciated it.

"But in all seriousness, I know you're feeling upset." Han said as he squeezed Leia's back, making her gasp at the massage he was giving her. "So come on honey, what's wrong?"

Leia sighed, shifting slightly as she realized her diaper was soggy and swollen. She sat on her own waste, blushing in shame.

"It's…time for me to be changed." She said, trying to change the subject since her diaper was full of solid waste.

Apparently, her incontinence meant she had soiled herself without realizing it. The strain must have been her body expelling her solid waste into the giant diaper she wore.

"Okay dear, hold on." Han said as he carefully spread his wife's legs, carefully laying her on her back.

He then unfastened the filthy, frozen diaper and quickly wrapped it up in a wad, throwing it into a disposal chute and cleaning his wife with a chemical rub. It was then that he noticed how bad she looked. She was still bleeding slightly, and her vulva was red and swollen from the strain of birthing. There was also a measure of lochia present, a bright red discharge inside of the diaper, and Han could tell she was uncomfortable due to the stretching of her vagina since the skin was all wrinkled and red. Leia's vaginal lips were strained with blood vessels visible, and they looked almost pale from overexertion during birthing. No wonder she needed a frozen diaper. Leia shuddered at the feeling of another ice-filled diaper being strapped over her crotch as Han tightened it to avoid leaks.

"There you go, honey." Han said as he kissed her gently on the lips and shut the lid on the diaper freezer. "Do you need anything else?"

"Right now, just a little rest." Leia said as she curled next to him, holding her husband as he removed his clothing to prepare to sleep.

She was feeling the same shame she had felt when she was stripped of her diaper in public and her skimpy golden bikini placed back onto her body, the crowd jeering and laughing as the infantile Princess dressed herself in clothing fit only for a whore. Leia shuddered as she hugged Han tightly, her diaper crinkling as she did so.

"Okay, this time I know you're scared." Han said as he spooned into his postpartum wife from behind, feeling her shuddering. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

Leia turned around, her diaper crinkling loudly as she looked at Han with teary eyes. She threw her arms around him and started sobbing, burying her face in her husband's chest.

"I-It's this d-diaper!" she sobbed into Han's bare chest. "It f-feels just like t-the one Jabba f-forced me to wear when-when…"

Han squeezed his wife closer as she muffled her sobs against his chest, her icy diaper crinkling again. Jacen and Jaina were also stirring in their crib, awakened by their mother's crying.

"When I w-was his s-slave girl." Leia choked out as she leaned into her naked husband.

She wrapped her arms around Han as he pulled her closer to him, her bare breasts pressing against his chest as he tousled her messy hair and kissed her.

"Honey, I'm so sorry." Han said as he held Leia around the waist, his near-naked wife sobbing. "I didn't even realize…"

Leia had told him about what she had gone through in Jabba's palace while she was a sex slave to the bloated Hutt. Among the many torments she had gone through, one of them included diapers very much like this one, with the only exception being that this time, Leia would actually be given some measure of privacy while being checked and changed.

"It-It's not your f-fault." Leia said as she wiped her eyes. "I just feel so…disgusted. And to think, I'm overreacting over wearing a diaper after all I've been through…"

"You are not overreacting." Han said as he stroked Leia's hair. "After what you told me you went through in Jabba's Palace, I'm surprised you didn't refuse to wear the diaper right when the doctor told us you had to."

Leia sighed, feeling her icy diaper again as it crinkled and shifted again, the sound triggering memories of Jabba and his perverted courtiers jeering and laughing at her as she crawled like an infant.

"It's for the sake of my health, and the wellbeing of our babies." She said, leaning back in exhaustion. "I wouldn't have refused even if I could. Even if it means wearing what feels like a pair of frozen meals inside a garbage bag around my body."

Han hugged Leia close as she sobbed slightly, Jacen and Jaina crying in their crib.

"Sssh, don't cry." Leia said, wiping the tears from her eyes and standing up, naked but for her humungous, frozen diaper. "Mommy's here, mommy's got you."

She waddled (because with the gigantic diaper over her crotch, that's all she could really do) over to the twins and opened the crib, picking up Jacen and Jaina and feeding them her milk one at a time. Leia then sat down at a little changing table and unwrapped Jacen's diaper, cleaning him and then replacing it with a fresh one.

"There you go, all clean and fresh, my lovelies." Leia said, her hormones shifting into overdrive as she felt overly emotional towards the children they had created. "Sleep well."

She tucked in the two babies and gently rocked the crib, making the twins relax and drift off to sleep as she hummed an old Alderaan song to them. Leia remembered her father singing and rocking her to sleep when she was a baby, and loved the idea of passing the care on to her children. She leaned over and gently kissed both of them as they drifted off to sleep, her eyelids heavy with sleep.

"Okay honey, time for you to sleep too." Han said as he took Leia's hand and guided his wife towards the bed. "You can't take care of them if you're too sleepy."

Leia stood up and waddled over to their bed, the huge, padded diaper full of ice feeling heavy and absolutely frigid on her most sensitive regions. She lay down on the bed and tried hard to relax as her postpartum body adjusted to the bed. She was lying there almost naked, exhausted, and feeling intense shame at her current predicament due to the remembrance of Jabba's humiliation of her. She couldn't help but remember Boba Fett forcing her to kneel and suck the barrel of his rifle like a phallus, changing her like an infant and leading her into the court in nothing but the diaper on her leash…

"Leia, you're shaking." Han said as he kissed his wife's face over and over again. "Tell me what you're feeling."

"Disgust and shame, for one." Leia said as she stretched out on the bed, Han snuggling into her and kissing her exposed breasts. "These diapers…they just make me feel like…like I'm right back there. Like I'm being shown off for all to see, being reduced to that infantile position they…he…forced me into."

She looked over at the crib, her mind worrying about her babies as part of the motherly instincts that come with birth hormones.

"They'll be fine, don't worry." Han said as he hugged Leia close. "I'll be up if they start crying or need changing."

"And…and if I need changing?" Leia asked, feeling a wave of shame wash over her.

"Then I'll change you too." Han said as he kissed his wife's ears, making her squirm. "Don't worry, just rest. You need it. You're a new mother, you know."

Leia smiled as she snuggled closer, the bags under her eyes feeling heavy as she rested against her husband's bare chest.

"You know, I never knew I would be leaving the hospital in diapers, too." She said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. "I wasn't exactly…prepared for this."

Han patted his wife's gigantic, frozen diaper, the ice inside making her shiver.

"You'll be fine, and don't ever think you're not prepared." Han said as he kissed her gently. "I don't think anyone would be prepared for this."

He snuggled her closer as Leia sighed in relief, her breasts feeling a little drained of milk as she yawned.

"I think I just need to rest." She said as she leaned over Han, hugging him tightly like a teddy bear.

"Of course, dear." Han said as he gently massaged his wife's back. "Here, the doctors told me this would help your stress."

She groaned as he squeezed her shoulder blades and rubbed her spine, making all the stress leave her body as he moved downwards and continued on down her thighs. Han kneaded and rubbed Leia's legs and feet, kissing her bare feet as she giggled at the ticklish sensation. He then pressed his body against his half-naked, diapered wife, her postpartum body practically glowing in the dim moonlight.

"Han?" Leia said, looking up at her husband.

"Yes, your worship?" he said, using the comical pet name he knew she loved.

"Thank you, for everything. But above all, for being the father of our children." Leia said as she kissed him, her eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep.

Han pulled the covers over his worn-out wife, picking up a comlink and dialing a number. There was a mini-symphony of beeps as it dialed the recipient.

"Hello?" a female voice said on the other end of the line.

"Hello, this is Han Solo." He said, thinking back on their wedding when they had invited her. "I might need to ask a favor, since I know my wife is a friend of yours from a few years back."

"Oh, I heard you two had twins on the way!" the voice said with an excited squeal. "Congratulations!"

"Actually, they've just been born." Han said, stretching out a little. "She's all worn out from postpartum bleeding and I thought maybe you might like to see her. She's been feeling really upset and emotional because of…the diapers."

There was a gasp on the other line.

"Oh god…how is she?"

"A little distant." Han said. "She keeps remembering the time Boba Fett forced them on her and the time on Jabba's barge. I thought she could use your help."

"Okay, I'll be right there." the voice said. "Hopefully, I can be there by morning. Just hang tight, you two."

There was the sound of smacking lips against the receiver as the comlink was hung up, leaving Han to return to the bed with his diapered wife.

" _ **Let's see if this helps, honey."**_ He thought as he kissed Leia on the neck, making her groan and shudder in her sleep. _**"Let's see if this can get you back to your usual, fiery self."**_

Han snuggled up next to his wife as their babies slept in the crib next to them, a physical product of their love. He loved Leia even more than before, if he had ever thought that possible. His last few thoughts were of his wife, practically glowing in her humungous diapers, showing her strength to wear them during her postpartum bleeding despite the post-traumatic fears she still held inside of her...could she be any stronger?

"Sleep tight, Mrs. Solo." He whispered, making the topless Leia groan and turn over in her gigantic, padded diaper. "Tomorrow is going to bring a surprise."

 **Ooh, cliffhangers! (Not.) The identity of the woman on the other line will be revealed next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: an old friend

**Motherhood Jitters chapter 3: an old friend**

The next morning…

Leia rubbed her eyes as the sunlight shone in through the windows, the bags under her eyes having lessened since last night. She rolled over in her frozen diaper, feeling soggy and full again as her waste had been expelled during the night. She didn't much like her current predicament, half naked, wearing nothing but an enormous, padded adult diaper full of ice because of her body's postpartum bleeding, but she had no choice, just like the bikini and later, the diapers she wore as Jabba's slave girl, it was forced upon her. However, Leia was, in some very small way, glad to wear it. Because in this case, unlike the diapers she had been made to wear in the palace, it was necessary for her health.

"Hey honey, you're awake." Han's voice said as he entered the room, rubbing his wife's bare shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

"Well…disgusting, frigid, soggy, and very humiliated." Leia said as she started to stand up, yawning and stretching as the bags under her eyes told a story of a night with no sleep. "But it doesn't matter. How are our babies?"

"They're fine, they're actually sleeping right now." Han said as he kissed Leia's eyes. "I changed them right after I changed you and managed to get them to sleep."

Leia smiled, tears in her eyes.

"God, what did I do to deserve a man like you?" she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Is that a compliment?" Han asked with a smirk.

Leia giggled and playfully slapped him in the side, making him laugh.

"I assume you need changing?" he asked, looking at Leia as she sat in bed.

Leia nodded, looking embarrassed at her predicament.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll take care of it." Han said as he unwrapped Leia's diaper, disposing of it as he wiped her down with medicinal rub.

Leia wrinkled her nose at the scent of her own waste, and relaxed as Han wrapped a new diaper over her crotch from the icebox, making her shiver and flinch from the icy garment over her groin. She had been bleeding, but despite the discomfort most men have with menstruation, he didn't seem to care. He just wanted her to be comfortable. And what he had to say would probably relax her.

"Anyway, I called up an old friend of yours and she's on her way here to help us out." Han said as he fastened the plastic panty over Leia's crotch.

"Really?" Leia said, smiling. "Who?"

There was a buzzing noise as the entry buzzer on their apartment door sounded, Han walking over to the door and opening it up.

"Surprise, Princess!" said an all-too-familiar female voice as a lavender Theelin in a long purple dress entered the apartment.

"Rystall?" Leia said, sitting upright with her eyes widening in surprise.

"I thought she could help us out since you always talked about her being so helpful back in Jabba's Palace." Han said with a smile. "Besides, it's better than hiring a babysitter for all three of you."

Leia sat up and smiled as Rystall walked up to her on her hoofed feet and hugged her tight.

"So, how have you been, Mom?" she said, smiling and squeezing Leia into a tight hug that almost forced the air out of her lungs.

"Besides a little out of it because of my hormones, a little worn out." Leia said with a smile as Rystall pressed her enormous breasts into Leia's, which were now only about one cup size smaller than the dancer's due to them being full of milk for her babies. "What are you doing here?"

"Han told me you could use a little cheering up because of the diapers and I was nearby on tour anyway, so why not visit my best friend and help out a little?" Rystall said in one breath, emptying her lungs with that sentence. "My stepmother was pregnant when I was adopted by her, so I know what kind of care human postpartum bleeding needs. Besides, I think other women do a little better job at caring for pregnant females than men do."

"Is that a knock?" Han said with a smirk.

"What if it is, flyboy?" Leia said with a giggle, as all three of them started laughing. "Thank you so much for coming, I'm sorry it's on such short notice."

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I didn't really have much work today anyway." Rystall said as she gently sat Leia down on the bed and looked over at the crib. "Are these your babies?"

Leia nodded, smiling and starting to sit up as Han helped her. Her saggy tummy drooped a little and her large, bare breasts were left exposed, but the bond between the three of them was so close, none of them cared.

"The girl is Jaina. The boy is Jacen." She said as she sat upright, walking over to the crib and rubbing her sleeping children.

"They're adorable, Leia." Rystall said, turning as her purple dress swirled slightly. "Congratulations, you two. So, how are you feeling?"

"Well, I'm stuck in these diapers for another 9 days, at least, until the bleeding stops and the swelling dies down." Leia said as she held Jacen and Jaina up to her bare breasts and started to feed her children in her enormous, ice-filled diaper. "By itself, I wouldn't care, but…"

Rystall's smile faded as she held Leia close from behind.

"But it reminds you of the palace, doesn't it?" she asked as Han held Leia's shoulders.

Leia nodded, her eyes filling with tears as she fed her babies with her plump breasts, feeling their diapers.

"I still hear their jeers, still feel them touching me…especially at night." She said as she unwrapped Jaina's diaper and rubbed her down with medicinal rub, wrapping a fresh diaper around her before starting on Jacen. "I still hear them calling me a whore, rubbing against me, still remember Jabba laughing…and the fact that this is full of ice only reminds me of that groin plate. The one he forced me to wear that basically acted like an X-ray into my female parts."

Leia finished changing Jacen as she snuggled them both into her shoulders, hugging them close and whispering sweet words of love to them. She found it very ironic to be changing the diapers of her infant children while she herself was being made to wear diapers filled with ice and made to be checked and changed like an infant. Leia set both her babies into the crib and gently rocked them to sleep, tears falling from her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes.

"I just can't shake the memories away. I wish I could." She said as she scratched her side, the stretch marks of her belly rippling slightly.

Rystall hugged Leia from behind and kissed her on the cheek like a sister as Han hugged her from the front, the two of them sandwiching the nearly-naked Leia between them. As this happened, Leia felt her eyes welling up with tears.

"If you want to, I could spend the night." Rystall whispered in her ear as Han smirked. "Give your husband a show?"

Leia smiled at Rystall's attempt to cheer her up, but shook her head as her friend snuggled into her.

"No thanks, Rystall. We may have some wild fantasies, but I'm not that flirty." She said as she reached behind her and stroked Rystall's red hair. "And I can't really have any kind of sex with anyone until the postpartum bleeding stops and this diaper comes off anyway. Doctor's orders."

Leia sighed as she felt the two of them massaging her nearly-naked body, the sensations making her practically melt.

"Too much…stretched tissue…down there…" she gasped as her muscles relaxed, Han pressing the palms of his hands tightly against her shoulder blades. "…not healthy…for new…mothers…"

"Well, dear, you've already advanced somewhat." Han said as he rubbed his wife's aching back.

"And why…is that…?" Leia asked in-between gasps.

"You called it a diaper." Rystall interjected as she massaged Leia's exposed back, which ached from her pregnancy. "After Jabba's Palace, I didn't think you'd even touch one. I've seen women who have been released after being punished in that way by Jabba, and they won't even look at one again, they won't even say the word, they would never touch a diaper ever again, let alone wear one willingly."

Han spun Leia around and rubbed his wife's breasts, making her moan and buck backwards as her sore, milk-filled mammaries were massaged into blissful tenderness.

"That alone makes you strong." Rystall said as she unzipped her bodysuit, climbing into bed with the loving couple. "Do you mind?"

Both Han and Leia shook their heads, Leia holding out her hand to help Rystall into bed with them as the now-naked Theelin woman snuggled into her, sandwiching the naked, post-partum princess between herself and her husband.

"And I think I have an idea." Rystall said as she motioned for Leia to scoot closer, her hooves touching Leia's bare, sore feet. "Leia, do you have…?"

Her voice trailed into a light whisper directed in Leia's ear as the topless, diaper-wearing new mother smiled and stood up, wincing slightly at the strain.

"Well yes, I think so." Leia said with a comical smirk. "I had all the emergency bags packed for the hospital and I think I may have forgotten to unpack it."

"Then put it on." Rystall said with a lustful smile as she teasingly hunched up her shoulders and giggled. "I think both of us would love to see you in it."

Leia smirked as she carefully walked over to the closet and picked up a little bag, walking into the closet in her huge diaper and looking at both Han and Rystall with a smile.

"Is she going to wear-?" Han asked, turning to Rystall.

"Well, the poor dear needs some more confidence, doesn't she?" Rystall said as she walked over to the closet. "Do you need help?"

"No, I think I can handle it." Leia said as she walked out of the closet, an all-too-familiar costume gracing the skin of her lovely body. "What do you think, you two? Is this confident enough?"

She leaned against the doorframe in front of Han and Rystall, wearing her golden slave bikini for the two of them to see. The two of them smiled as the proud new mother walked out in the beautiful golden lingerie, her gigantic ice-filled diaper making the groin plates puff up a little as her golden brasserie covered her slightly-larger breasts even less than it did when she was Jabba's slave girl.

"There you go." Rystall said as she sat next to Han, who looked like he had just drawn a full system on a high-stakes Sabacc game. "Now remember, you used to hate that costume. You were humiliated in it, you wanted nothing more than to take it off and throw it away, but now, you wear it for your husband and your friend."

She walked up to Leia and hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead like an older sister.

"Try and feel the same way about these ice diapers." Rystall whispered, hugging Leia close and rubbing her hips, which were accentuated by the gold and red loincloth she now wore. "They're necessary to your health and you only have to wear them for 60 more days."

Leia almost melted as Han turned her around and hugged her, kissing her lovely red lips and kissing her bikini-clad body as the enormous diaper crinkled underneath the skirt plates. Rystall hugged her from behind as the scantily-clad Princess-turned-mother sighed and closed her eyes in bliss.

"And your husband and I will be here to help you, to take care of you, to change you, and help you with taking care of your babies." Rystall said as she kissed Leia's back. "You deserve to feel loved."

Han held his wife closer as she smiled proudly, massaging her body with a confident smile. Leia practically glowed with pride as the frigid bra and panties combined with the frozen diaper to make her shudder like an iceberg. But she didn't care. Rystall then guided her feet out of the boots and massaged her aching feet, sore from months of supporting not only her own body, but the nascent bodies of her children. Leia sighed in response and shuddered as Han massaged her shoulders and unstrapped her bra, exposing her ample, milk-filled breasts. He then rubbed them gently and made Leia moan, throwing her head back as Rystall unclipped the new mother's skirts, exposing her humungous, icy diaper.

"There you go, there's the confident Princess I married." Han whispered as he kissed Leia's ears.

"Leia, be proud of yourself, and be proud of your diaper." Rystall said as she hugged her close. "You're the bravest woman I know, and I know for a fact you can handle wearing a diaper full of ice for a little while. Just for two months, until the puffiness around your ladyparts goes away."

Leia blushed.

"I think…I need to be changed again." she said as she looked down at her diaper.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll take care of it." Han said as he walked past the crib, gently rocking Jacen and Jaina as the twins yawned and woke up.

He walked over to Leia and quickly unstrapped her thick diaper, making her shudder. In no time at all, he had stripped her naked and wiped her down as Rystall stroked her hair. He then pulled out a clean diaper, fresh from the freezer, and strapped it over his postnatal wife's crotch just as the twins started cooing, the frigid cloth feeling wonderfully soothing to his wife's sore vaginal flesh.

"Oh, are you awake?" Leia cooed as she stood up and walked to the crib in nothing but her icy diaper, picking up the twins and cuddling them.

She picked up Jaina and started to feed her with her milk, wincing a little when she chewed her nipple and singing a lullaby to her. Han picked up Jacen and held him while Leia fed their daughter and stood proudly in the icy, infantile garment.

"There's the proud Princess I became friends with." Rystall said as she snuggled into Leia, the nearly-nude Princess sighing contentedly as her firm breasts heaved with her breath.

Leia then picked up Jacen and fed him from the other breast, sighing as Rystall stood naked before the couple, her lovely lavender flesh a contrast to their own.

"Rystall…" Leia said as she finished feeding her infant son. "…thank you. I really needed this."

Rystall kissed her gently as Han pulled her into a tight embrace, pulling the diaper-clad mother into another sandwich of a hug.

"Just sleep, Leia. If you need your diaper changed, just wake one of us." Rystall said as she climbed out of the bed, rolling out a bedroll from her luggage and wriggling into it as she kissed Leia goodnight. "We'll be here all night long."

Han wrapped his arms around Leia and kissed her goodnight as she giggled.

"No sex until I can safely remove the diaper, remember?" she said as she playfully kissed his nose.

"I know, that's going to be hard." Han said, glad she was getting some of her old confidence back. "But I can manage for a couple months or so."

Leia giggled and snuggled into Han as Rystall yawned and turned out the lights.

"Goodnight Rystall." She said with a smile. "And thank you…for everything."

"Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Solo." Rystall said as she snuggled into her sleeping bag. "And goodnight, Jacen and Jaina Solo."

The last light was turn off, with the loving couple sleeping next to their babies and their friend, peacefully breathing as Han spooned Leia, the icy diaper his wife was wearing forcing his genitalia to make the appropriate response.

"Two months, huh?" Han said in a teasing tone as he hugged her close. "That's a long time without sex, are you sure you can handle it?"

Leia giggled and playfully swatted her husband with a pillow, making Rystall laugh too as the happily married couple embraced, snuggling into one another's arms. The three of them then drifted off to sleep, the silence of the night and the comfort of their beds allowing them to fall into a deep slumber. No longer would Leia be embarrassed by wearing diapers, she would be proud of them. Proud that she had the strength to wear them for her health and brave enough to confide in her husband and best friend about her feelings.

"Goodnight, my love." Leia whispered to Han as he hugged her from behind, her huge, padded diaper crinkling as he did so. "Goodnight, Jacen and Jaina…my babies."

Leia felt the feeling of euphoria that came with new mothers, combined with the pride of finally conquering her fear of wearing diapers, the shock melting away as she lay in her huge, icy diaper, confident that her husband would be willing to change her when next she had to be.

" _ **God, what a day…"**_ she thought to herself as she rolled over and hugged Han.

It was undoubtedly the greatest day of her life, and she would hold it in very high regard for as long as she lived. Leia relaxed in her padded, frozen diaper, looking at the freezer full of clean diapers. She smiled when she reminded herself she was only going to have to wear them for another week at least. But the way she felt, the pride she now felt emanating from every pore of her skin…she could wear them forever if she had to.

" _ **Thank you goddess, for giving me a family."**_ Leia thought as she lay down wearing nothing but her icy diaper, drifting off to sleep. _**"Thank you for giving me strength."**_

She finally drifted off to sleep, her heart lighter than ever, her mind relaxed, and her body loved and snuggled to excess. Leia was confident and glowing, a new mother overflowing with pride. And she knew she was going to enjoy it.

 **The end.**

 **I hope you enjoy it, just kind of wanted to write a birth story that shows some of the more…messy…aspects of being a mother, as a tribute to my mother, the lovely lady who gave me life, raised me and stuck with me through thick and thin, supported me when I came out as a lesbian, opened our home to my lovely girlfriend and went through something kind of similar to this after she gave birth to me. Thank you mom, I love you soooo much! *Hugs!* Please review!**


End file.
